In recent years, smartphones, used as mobile terminals, have come into widespread use. The smartphone is operated through detection of a touch operation on an information display surface, thereby widening the area of the information display surface, thus improving visibility and increasing the amount of information.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which one surface of a mobile terminal is used as an information display surface, a touch sensor is provided on each surface of the mobile terminal, and information displayed on the information display surface is selected by moving a finger so as to trace desired information on the touch sensor in each surface of the mobile terminal.